


Первый "Дзыннь"

by Natali_Dracula



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Family Drama, Pre-Canon, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natali_Dracula/pseuds/Natali_Dracula
Summary: Другие события знакомства Графа с его Графиней. Молодую девушку привозят в замок в качестве угощения для вампира. А он, не понимая причины своего поступка, отпускает её. Но дома ей всё также не дают покоя. Судьба снова сводит её с Дракулой.
Relationships: Dracula (Hotel Transylvania)/Martha Lubov Dracula
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> В каноне было сказано, что они познакомились, будучи оба вампирами. Ещё со времени выхода первой части я думала, как бы происходило их знакомство, будь Марта человеком.

Типичная деревня. Люди здесь, как правило, все друг друга знают, доброжелательны, но очень суеверны. Такие зачастую не воспринимаются всерьёз городскими жителями. Но у маленького населения этой деревни есть веское и подлинное основание верить легендам. Ведь они живут в Трансильвании, а на скале возвышается мрачный замок не менее мрачного графа, которого боятся до смерти, но уважают.

Сегодня даже днём на улицах было мало народу, а вечером ни единой души. Сейчас все сидят семьями в своих тесных домах, молятся, страшатся за себя и за родных. Каждый мысленно просит Всевышнего о милости и снисхождении на свою грешную душу. Мысль о возможной скорой смерти никому не даёт покоя. Причиной является то, что сегодня вторая пятница месяца. В ночь с пятницы на субботу в деревню приезжает на тёмной карете, запряжённой двумя вороными лошадьми, слуга из замка и забирает одного человека для графа. Иногда случаются исключения, и за людьми приезжают реже.

В этот раз всё было по "расписанию". Звёзды ярко засветили в небе, предвещая скорое прибытие посланника и заставляя трепетать жителей. Семья на самой окраине не оказалась исключением. Глава семьи, мать, юная девица и маленький ребёнок, с плохим предчувствием сидели на лавке, освещая помещение лишь одной свечой. Больше всего на душе не спокойно было у девушки. Чёрные волнистые пряди обрамляли худое, бледное лицо, большие голубые глаза волнительно следили за язычком пламени, рост невысокий, фигура худоватая, одета в обычное дешёвое платье коричневого цвета. Нежна, отзывчива, но упряма и любопытна. Свою матушку она любила и лелеяла, та была единственной защитницей. Отчима она недолюбливала, он же её просто ненавидел. Он хотел выдать её замуж за наглого и противного человека, девушка всеми силами сопротивлялась, и мать её поддержала. Ему не нравились вылазки девицы из дома, её любопытство и непокорность. Также, она всегда жалела разных животных и птиц, что, бывало, отказывалась есть. В общем, она его очень раздражала. А свою маленькую сестру девушка просто обожала, возилась с ней. И вот сейчас брюнетку терзала тревога, она сидела, поджав колени к себе. Тут с улицы послышался цокот копыт и стук в дверь. Все сразу встрепенулись и со страхом и отчаянием стали поглядывать друг на друга, мать сильней прижала малышку и сказала:

— Я пойду. Всё равно больше не гожусь ни на что. Ты — кормилец семьи, жить должен. А за Марьей дочурка проследит.

— Нет, Магда. Я более этой девицы в доме не потерплю! Не хочет замуж, не делает ничего, кроме как нянчится с сестрёнкой, да из дому убегает, да ещё и таскает вечно домой кошек, белок! Зверинец тут устраивает, лечит их. Так вот её и отдадим, раз такая добрая — спасёт всех нас! — отчим схватил бедную девушку и потащил к выходу. Женщина со слезами побежала за ним и попыталась остановить.

— Что ж ты творишь?! Старшую дочку ему отдавать! С ума сошёл! Сгубить моего первого ребёнка и единственную опору!

— Помолчи! Я здесь решаю! Не моя дочь, нет к ней ни любви, ни жалости. А с Марьи хоть толк будет, — он грубо оттолкнул женщину, что та упала, открыл дверь и кинул девушку к ногам слуги. Тот сразу усадил её в карету и отправился в обратный путь. Брюнетка проплакалась, простилась мысленно с матерью и маленькой сестрёнкой и уснула.

Мягкая кровать и боль от ушибов — вот что первым ощутила девушка после сна. Поднялась, огляделась, не осталось сомнений, что она уже в замке. Тут же без стука зашёл тот самый слуга, словно зная, что гостья уже не спит.

— Сейчас 5 часов солнечного времени суток. В 9 вечерних часов к Вам пожалует графская персона. Он дал разрешение Вам поесть, мол, выглядите голодом заморенной, и передал настоятельно, чтобы я накормил Вас насильно, коль сами не захотите. Выходить за пределы комнатные нельзя.

— Спасибо, я, пожалуй, не буду противиться приказу вашего господина, — тихо пробормотала брюнетка. Слуга поклонился и вышел.

Девушку удивила манера его общения и внешность. При дневном свете она смогла разглядеть на нём чистую, опрятную одежду, но сам он хромал на одну ногу и имел очень кривую осанку, из-за чего казался карликом. Глаза были почти бесцветными, а волосы русыми с пепельным отливом, что создавало эффект седины.

Брюнетка обратила внимание на еду, которую ей предоставили на обед. На столике стоял поднос с салатом, фруктами, каким-то мясным блюдом и холодным напитком, названия которых простой деревенской жительнице были неизвестны. Разве жертв кормят перед смертью? Или жертва выглядит настолько жалко, что кажется, будто в ней и крови нет?

Девушка не хотела пробовать блюдо с мясом, но совесть не позволила ей отказаться от предложенной еды. Она должна быть благодарна хотя бы за то, что её не бросили в сырую темницу, а поселили в уютную, богато обставленную комнату, а слуга графа говорил с ней вежливо. Поэтому она съела всё и теперь могла подумать о произошедшем с ней так внезапно.

Она знала о неприязни отчима к себе, но до последнего надеялась, что слуга остановится не около их дома. Своим добрым искренним сердцем она не верила до сегодняшней ночи в то, что люди могут действительно так легко уничтожать и предавать друг друга. И вот теперь ей предстояло стать трапезой вампира. В виду своего упрямства, ей в голову пришла мысль о побеге, но тут же была откинута. И что же теперь делать? Прыгать с окна и разбиться? Нет. Спрятаться в том большом шкафу? Глупо. Взять ножик и начать обороняться? Не поможет. Запустить ему в голову яблоко? Ещё глупее. Сопротивляться графу или сразу же сдаться? И что лучше — спокойно умереть от клыков вампира или жить на ножах с ненавистным отчимом, но рядом с любимыми матерью и сестрой?.. Воспоминания о родных пробудили в ней тоску, и она снова поддалась слезам, постепенно засыпая.

Проснулась она, когда солнце уже скрылось за тучами, а, значит, скоро должен прийти вампир. Она смирилась со своей судьбой благодаря доброте: "Если бы не я, то забрали б у кого-нибудь маленького ребёнка, сестру, брата, отца, мать, любимого человека. Я продлила их счастье хотя бы на месяц". Да и за последние два года она привыкла к мыслям о смерти. В любой момент её мог убить отчим, могла начаться война. И девушка вдруг поняла, что её, юную девицу, не оставили бы без внимания в замке. Рано или поздно её б всё равно забрали, ведь молодая кровь самая вкусная.

Стук в дверь вернул в реальность, и на пороге появился сам граф. Высокий брюнет, голубые глаза, бледная кожа, широкие плечи и тонкие пальцы, конечно же, чёрная одежда и неизменный плащ с высоким воротником. Таким она его и представляла, только более грозным и постарше. Он плавно и не спеша подошёл к кровати, кивнул головой в знак приветствия и представился:

— Граф Дракула.

— М-марта, — девушка хотела встать и присесть в реверансе, но мужчина рукой дал знак не двигаться. Вампир оценивающе посмотрел на свою жертву и усмехнулся.

— Ну хоть поела нормально, а то часто морила себя голодом, насколько я знаю.

— Мне б-было жаль есть их... — пробормотала девушка, заикаясь и не поднимая взгляда.

Вампир присел рядом на кровать и пальцами поднял подбородок брюнетки так, чтобы видеть её глаза, в которых легко прочитал испуг.

— Девичья сентиментальность... Марта, значит? Что ж, ты знаешь, зачем тебя сюда привезли. Не боишься? — вопрос был просто отвлекающим, ведь по состоянию девушки и так было всё понятно.

— Боюсь...очень, — добавила она тихо, но граф её услышал.

— Почему же тогда не кричишь, не пытаешься убежать, вырваться? — вкрадчиво, словно подталкивая на бесполезные, опрометчивые поступки, спросил Дракула, лёгким движением срывая с шеи девушки верёвочку с крестиком и заставляя брюнетку задрожать.

— Р-разве есть смысл? Вы всё равно доберётесь до своей цели. А кричать, т-так меня не услышат, — с дрожью в голосе ответила она, пока вампир перебирал её волосы и убирал их с шеи.

Марта сжала одеяло в руках, как будто пытаясь удержаться за него, чтобы не сорваться с места и не побежать куда глаза глядят. Граф уже заключил её плечи в ледяные объятия и коснулся кончиком носа пульсирующей артерии, разжигая аппетит.

— Сообразительная девочка, — он немного отстранился и посмотрел ей в глаза, хищно прищурившись, — и пахнешь вкусно.

Девушка вся сжалась, отчего сделалась ещё миниатюрней, чем была, и шумно сглотнула, когда увидела выросшие клыки тянущегося к шее вампира. "Ну что, отчим, доволен своим подлым поступком? Радуйся — больше ты меня никогда не увидишь..." — подумала Марта, зажмурившись и уже приготовившись к боли и смерти.

Граф остановился в паре сантиметров от шеи, замерев от услышанных мыслей. Эта девушка являлась его жертвой, и её жизнь, которая прервётся через пару минут, не должна волновать его. Однако, вампир не мог понять, насколько гнилым человек должен быть внутри, чтобы это нежное создание бросить в логово чудовища — а именно такой вывод можно сделать из мыслей Марты.

— Кто и по какой причине мог так жестоко поступить с такой хрупкой девушкой? Расскажи, — произнёс вампир, убрав клыки, но так и не отпустив Марту, и внимательно посмотрел на неё. Девушка опустила глаза и покачала головой. Можно ли посвящать его в семейные проблемы? — Расскажи... Я приказываю, — строже добавил граф, сделав глаза красными на мгновение. Марта испугалась этого и заставила себя сказать правду:

— Отец умер два года назад от болезни, а отчим ненавидел меня — не его ребёнок — и хотел поскорей избавиться. Он пытался выдать меня замуж за противных мужланов, лишь бы больше не терпеть моё присутствие. Что-то меня влекло к лесу, и я несколько раз выбиралась из дому. Матушка заставляла отчима идти и искать меня. Он считал, что я ничем не занимаюсь, хотя я помогала матери в хозяйстве и возилась с маленькой сестрой. Но он считал, что этого мало, хотя сам же не подпускал меня себе на помощь, а мужскую работу женщинам и подавно делать не принято... Из-за жалости к животным я могла не есть мясо и приносить больных зверей, помогая им. Желание помочь горело во мне и к людям — я часто брала что-нибудь со стола для себя, но на самом деле относила бедным детям. Отчим знал об этом. Его всё во мне раздражало, казалось, он хотел убить меня. И вот представилась такая возможность. Моя матушка хотела пожертвовать собой, но отчим сказал, что не намерен больше меня видеть, поволок к двери и, оттолкнув мать, которая пыталась защитить меня, швырнул к Вашему слуге, — девушка вздохнула и стала нервно мять платье. — Почему Вас так интересует моя жизнь? Я являюсь Вашей жертвой. Убейте меня и всё.

Вампир внимательно слушал брюнетку, даже испытывая сожаление к ней. Ну не должна была она оказаться здесь при таких подлых обстоятельствах. И последние слова Марты были логичны и правильны — он должен просто выпить её... Но что-то не позволяет, останавливает, даже пересиливая жажду и манящий запах крови.

— Посмотри на меня, — тихо, но требовательно сказал Дракула. — Я не буду подвергать тебя гипнозу, — сразу добавил он, чтобы у девушки исчезли опасения.

Но Марта не спешила поднимать взгляд — ей было страшно, аура живого мертвеца давила, она не верила его словам, да и не понимала, почему он с ней возится. Но в то же время она знала, что придётся его послушаться, иначе будет только хуже. Пока девушка пыталась перебороть себя, вампир терпеливо ждал, неотрывно смотря на неё.

Прошло около пары-тройки минут, и Марта, сжав край платья уже во влажных от волнения пальцах, всё-таки медленно подняла глаза, сразу сталкиваясь с его холодным, голодным и изучающим взглядом. Девушку пробрала дрожь, и она невольно вжала голову в плечи. Однако, граф действительно ничего не делал, а только внимательно, с любопытством всматривался ей в глаза, словно пытаясь понять или найти что-то.

— В тебе сильнейшая любовь к жизни, даже со всеми её бедами и болью, в тебе добро к окружающим людям. Ты очень боишься смерти, — наконец-то прервал тишину вампир, заговорив тихо, но внезапно, из-за чего Марта вздрогнула. Дракула продолжал смотреть ей в глаза и говорил, рассуждая и обдумывая своё решение. — Такой монстр, как я, не должен сочувствовать или проявлять жалость и снисходительность, не должен говорить того, что ты услышишь сейчас. Я...отпускаю тебя. Не знаю, что в тебе особенного, но мне не хочется твоей смерти, хоть я и голоден. Возможно, всё из-за ситуации с отчимом, благодаря которому ты оказалась тут. Такая чистая душа не должна погибнуть по прихоти морального урода... Ты первый человек, который уйдёт из этого замка живым, невредимым и по воле хозяина этого места. Но больше никогда не попадайся мне на глаза, иначе я закончу то, что так и не смог начать. Мне и так трудно лишать себя такого аппетитного десерта, — граф поспешил встать с кровати, чтобы больше не искушать себя запахом девичьей крови.

— Я смогу вернуться домой? — уточнила девушка, распахнув глаза и думая, что ослышалась.

— Да. Завтра утром. И больше никаких вопросов.

— Я не очень верю словам вампира, но, если Вы говорите правду, то спасибо Вам огромное, граф, — Марта прослезилась от радости, и её взгляд с испуганного сменился на полный благодарности.

Дракула вздрогнул, увидев этот взгляд — люди никогда не смотрели на него **так** , лишь со злобой, ненавистью, отвращением, страхом и мольбой о пощаде. А сейчас обращённый на него взгляд этого юного создания вызвал в вампире непонятную радость от того, что он сохранил кому-то жизнь... И в этот момент в глазах каждого промелькнул сиреневый свет, но его никто не заметил.

— Я всегда держу своё слово. А теперь крепко засыпай, — твёрдым и подчиняющим голосом произнёс вампир.

Девушка под гипнозом погрузилась в глубокие сновидения, а Дракула с раздражением и злобой ходил по замку. Он всё не мог понять мотивов своего добродетельного поступка. Что конкретно заставило его отпустить девушку, которая должна была стать его трапезой, домой? Почему рассказ о жизни деревенской юной девицы произвёл на него такое впечатление? Подумаешь, много семей живёт в ссорах, детям достаётся ещё больше, рукоприкладство не является редкостью. Да и можно ли удивляться, что отчим смог так поступить с девушкой? Ни для кого не секрет, что самые подлые и страшные существа на Земле — люди. Так почему же эта история показалась графу особенной?..

"Я должен что-то сделать. Если она вернётся домой сама, то отчим точно убьёт её. Или с порога воспримет за нечисть, и тогда ей грозит не просто смерть от ножа, а сожжение на костре. А я не хочу девушке такой жестокой участи. А если я приведу её сам... То это намекнёт, что Марта под моей "защитой", раз уж я позаботился о её жизни. Немного припугнуть его тоже не помешает... Да, так и сделаю. А почему? Да неважно. Могу ведь и я совершить хороший поступок?" — подумал Дракула, а потом усмехнулся своим же мыслям. "Отец бы, услышав такое, сам бы меня сжёг, как недостойного сына и Князя Тьмы".

На утро Марте приснился кошмар...

 _Брюнетка стоит в одной ночной рубашке в непонятном месте, где нет_ _ни поверхности, ни неба. Ей кажется, что она потеряла опору под ногами и сейчас упадёт в бездонную пропасть, но ничего не происходит — Марта продолжает "висеть" в этом пространстве. И тут среди абсолютной тишины раздаётся негромкий родной голос:_

_— Дочка?_

_Девушка оборачивается и видит силуэт своего любимого отца. Эмоции сразу переполнили её, и она не могла определиться — плакать ей от счастья или горя. Поэтому она лишь выкрикнула слова, начиная подходить к своему родителю:_

_— Отец, возвращайся! Мне так плохо с отчимом!.._

_Но отец не отвечал. Он без эмоций смотрел на свою дочь, не двигался, даже не моргал, и это застывшее лицо действительно напугало и насторожило девушку. Но не так сильно, как его внезапная фраза, звучащая как приговор:_

_— Ты умрёшь._

_— Что? — Марта остановилась в паре шагов от отца. — Что ты такое говоришь?!_

_К силуэту мужчины со спины подходит другой, с ножом. Удар — силуэт отца испаряется. Второй подходит уже к девушке и замахивается, но она уворачивается и бежит по пустому серому пространству. Из пустоты образовывались клоны её преследователя, и ей больше некуда было деваться, ведь они появлялись прямо у неё на пути, она металась в разные стороны — в итоге они заманили её в ловушку. Силуэты окружили и разом подняли ножи, чтобы одновременно нанести смертельный удар. Вдруг совсем рядом с брюнеткой появляется аморфная чёрная рука с длинными ногтями, хватает её и в самый последний момент выдёргивает из круга этих убийц._

Марта резко садится, чтобы очнуться от кошмара. За окном — серое пространство, как в её сне, вместо тишины слышится стук капель об окно. А на тумбе уже стоял аппетитный завтрак — снова её решили покормить как следует.

Через пару минут, как девушка поела, зашёл граф.

— Доброе утро. Следуй за мной, — вампир двинулся с места, но развернулся и оглядел Марту. — Надень какое-нибудь платье из гардероба. Я бы посоветовал тебе красный цвет, но боюсь, что тогда не сдержу своё слово, — усмехнулся Дракула. — Буду ждать за дверью.

Сразу же в комнату забежала служанка среднего возраста, полноватой фигуры, с тёмно-каштановыми волосами и печальными карими глазами, чтобы помочь с выбором наряда, причёски и затягиванием корсета. Мнения обеих сошлись на красивом изумрудном платье, которое делало фигуру Марты ещё легче и изящней. Пока Сьюзан затягивала корсет, любопытство породило в голове девушки вопросы:

— Вы ведь знаете, кому служите. Каково это? Он пьёт вашу кровь? Сколько ещё здесь служанок — людей?

— Людей здесь около десяти, ещё одна служанка — вампирша. Нас не обижают, не унижают, не пытаются убить. Здесь условия уж точно лучше, чем в тех местах, где мы были. Конечно, ощущение над собой власти вампира пугает, но Его Темнейшество не кусает нас. Раз в три месяца мы сами набираем своей крови в небольшие сосуды, а граф хранит их в подвале и при надобности использует... Готово. Выглядите потрясающе!

Марта и Сьюзан вышли из комнаты. Девушка оглянулась в поисках вампира, но не заметила его. Дракула спустился с потолка слева от неё.

— Значит, интересуешься жизнью в замке?

— Можно и так сказать...

— Слушай, Марта. Сейчас мы едем в деревню, и я лично завожу тебя в дом. Держи свой крестик, — граф протянул его на ладони.

— Он Вам не вредит! — воскликнула девушка, надевая этот оберег на шею и целуя. И удивилась, что не заметила этого ещё вчера, когда вампир срывал крест. — Каким способом Вас вообще можно уничтожить?

— Ни одним вам, людям, известным, — хитро и с чувством превосходства прищурился Дракула.

У выхода их встретил слуга, поклонился, приветствуя графа и девушку, и все трое вышли из замка. По дороге к карете Дракула с помощью магии закрыл себя и девушку от дождя. В пути вампир сказал Марте лишь: "Предупреждаю ещё раз. Я отпускаю тебя, но, попадись ты мне ещё раз, закончу свой несостоявшийся завтрак".

Вот они уже у крыльца. Драк подставил Марте локоть, который она неуверенно обхватила пальцами, чем немного смутил её, и решил, ради приличия, постучаться в дверь, а не пройти сквозь неё. Открыла им мать девушки, стоявшая с кувшином воды и уронившая его, увидев свою дочь и узнав её спутника. Женщина сразу широко распахнула глаза от ужаса, начала судорожно креститься, что-то бормоча под нос.

— И вам доброго утра, — кивнул головой вампир, совершенно не удивляясь такой реакции. — Возвращаю в целости и сохранности, — граф усмехнулся, сверкнув клыками и выставляя руку вперёд, как бы отпуская и направляя девушку внутрь дома, — и прошу оставить это юное создание в том же состоянии, — уже с угрозой взглянув на отчима, в шоке сидевшего на скамье, тихо прорычал Драк, но так, чтобы его услышали. — А иначе мой визит в этот дом уже не будет мирным. Надеюсь, что больше мы с вами не встретимся, — на этот раз вампир пренебрёг дверью. Послышался отдаляющийся стук копыт.

Мать, оправившись от шока, крепко обняла Марту:

— Дочка, не могу поверить в то, что произошло! Как тебе удалось выжить?! Он точно не укусил тебя? — Магда засуетилась, проверяя девушку на наличие клыков или следов от них.

— Нет, мама. Его Темнейшество просто отпустил меня... Я думаю, нужно радоваться этому. Кому ещё удавалось уйти от него живым?

— Ты права. Я уж думала, что больше не увижу тебя.

А отчим, наблюдая эту семейную идиллию, зло глядел из-под нахмуренных густых бровей на Марту. Что ещё ему придётся придумать, чтобы избавиться от этой надоедливой девки? Как этой невзрачной бездарности удалось задобрить графа, да так, что тот не поленился лично привезти её?.. И тут ему в голову пришла гениальная коварная мысль, воплотив которую, он уж точно навсегда сопроводит её из дома.

**Прошло два месяца**

Марта снова выбралась в лес. Домашняя атмосфера всё больше напрягала её, и она решила отдохнуть. А где ещё можно расслабиться и насладиться покоем? Конечно, наедине с природой. Девушка направилась к ручью и села под высокое, могучее дерево. Приятная прохлада освежала мысли, журчание воды, перекатывающейся по камушкам, успокаивало нервы, а пение птиц давало отдых ушам от постоянных криков отчима. Кусты зашевелились, и из них выскочил белый кролик и сел Марте на колени. Животные не боялись её, а наоборот стремились к ней поближе, как будто прося защиты. Возможно, они чувствовали, что в этом человеке добрая душа. Девушка улыбнулась и погладила маленькое животное. В голову незаметно пришли мысли о графе. Что-то в нём ей не давало покоя. Она вспоминала его каждый день, а иногда словно ощущала холодные прикосновения. Вампир, славящийся жестокостью, кровожадностью, так легко контролирующий сознание людей, невосприимчивый к привычному оружию против вампиров, просто отпустил девушку из-за какой-то истории из её жизни. Это было минимум странным. Такой ли он монстр? Но ещё больше Марту волновало то, что она находит графа привлекательным. Плавные движения, гордый и холодный взгляд, аристократичные манеры, некая властность, приятный голос, харизма, казалось, навсегда отпечатались в её голове. Наверное, во всём виноваты вампирские чары и обаяние...

Девушка бы так и сидела целыми сутками напролёт в лесу, но для такого беззащитного создания пребывание на природе вечером и ночью было просто губительным. Поэтому она направилась домой, срывая цветы и сделав из них прекрасный венок. Вернувшись, Марта заметила толпу людей около дома, у всех взгляд был устремлён на её отчима, который стоял на крыльце и активно что-то объяснял. Рядом стояла Магда и обливалась горькими слезами. Тут мужчина взглянул за толпу и прокричал: "А вот и она! Схватить и сжечь её! Человек не может уйти живым от вампира! Она охмурила графа! Она — ведьма!"

Марта несколько секунд стояла в глубоком шоке, но рванула назад в лес, когда увидела надвигающихся людей. До неё дошёл крик отчима: "Бежать бесполезно! Всё равно ты умрёшь!"

Он выдал её за ведьму! Её! Которая в жизни никого не обидела. Очередной и, наверно, верный способ избавиться от девушки. Марта бежала со всех сил, но сгущающаяся с каждой минутой темнота мешала обзору. Только свет от факелов освещал деревья, что облегчало побег. Вылазки в лес помогли ей — она знала ближайшие окрестности почти наизусть, что помогло найти ей временное укрытие, чтобы отдышаться. Длинное платье очень мешало передвижению, и брюнетка разорвала его низ так, чтобы длина стала по колено. Её нашли по треску ткани, и девушке пришлось снова бежать. Сил оставалось всё меньше, распустившиеся и запутавшиеся волосы лезли в лицо, расцарапанные ноги сильно болели, а жители не отставали от неё. Представшая глазам часть леса была незнакома Марте, поэтому она никак не ожидала, что впереди будет обрыв. Над ним был мост, но давно развалившийся, что отняло надежду на спасение. Снова ей предстал выбор — кинуться вниз или сдаться своим, ещё вчера, соседям, которые больше не видели в ней бесконечно добрую, милую и тихую девушку.

Ей вспомнился ночной кошмар. Сейчас она также окружена, ей грозит смерть. "Ты умрёшь", — промелькнуло в голове.

Марта испуганно посмотрела на всех этих людей и осознала — всё это происходит только по вине её отчима. А если это так, то... "Нет. Я не умру. Только не из-за него! Я не умру назло этой пародии на человека! Я не сдамся так просто! Я отомщу! А если и умру, то буду призраком нарушать его покой на этом свете и сведу с ума!"

— Я не сдамся! — уже в ярости крикнула девушка, что даже сама удивилась этой своей открывшейся гневной стороне, которая никогда не выходила наружу, прячась за "белой и пушистой" стороной. Они видят её злой? Хорошо, она откроет в себе тёмную сторону, чтобы этому соответствовать.

Приложив усилия, она отломала от хилого моста доску. Да и чего не сделает человек в гневе, ещё и в грозящей его жизни ситуации? Она приготовилась обороняться. Конечно, шансы против толпы равны нулю, но без боя она не сдастся. Люди не решались нападать на неё, они были абсолютно убеждены в её магической силе. Действительно, сейчас Марта не была похожа на то привычное, хрупкое создание. Взъерошенные волосы, порванное платье, глаза, пылающие гневом в свете пламени, делали её похожей на ведьму. Двое мужиков всё же осмелели и бросились на неё. Одного ей удалось треснуть по голове и ногой толкнуть в обрыв. Второй замешкался, и этим воспользовалась девушка. Его постигла та же участь, что и первого. К ней уже подобрались две женщины с верёвками и мужчина. Когда "ведьма" замахнулась, он перехватил доску и выкинул её, оставив брюнетку безоружной. Он схватил её, но Марта укусила его за руку и ударила между ног. С ещё одним мужиком справилась, но женщина успела накинуть на девушку верёвку, вторая завершила её дело. Марта ещё пыталась вырваться, но верёвки лишь сильней сдавливали. Поверженную куда-то потащили. Девушка со слезами брыкалась и кричала, но сделать уже ничего не могла.

Внезапно пламя всех факелов потухло, и послышался вой волков. Толпа остановилась и запаниковала. Стали раздаваться вопли, и люди заметили, что стоящие рядом исчезают.

— Что это?! Неужели Дракула пришёл к ней на защиту?! Она точно ведьма!

Через пару секунд две женщины и двое мужчин, державшие Марту, валялись на земле, окрашивая траву в алый цвет. Девушка рухнула, а рядом с ней возник Князь Тьмы. Люди в ужасе рассыпались в разные стороны. Вампир начал магией создавать длинные колья и с помощью телекинеза кидать их в жителей, протыкая тела насквозь. Не спаслись даже те, кто успел немного отбежать от того места. Потом граф, взмахнув рукой, поднял все эти колья с трупами вверх, посмотрел в обрыв и резко сдёрнул руку вниз. Колья прочно воткнулись в землю, а дно обрыва стало покрыто ими, как ежи иголками.

— Вы пришли мне на помощь. Зачем? — прошептала девушка, пока Дракула разрывал верёвки.

— Я не позволю сброду лишать жизни невинного человека, которому сам решил оставить жизнь. Инквизиция и так потрепала множество людей. Как можно назвать добрую душу ведьмой? Глупцы.

— Уже второй раз Вы сохраняете мне жизнь. Спасибо, — на глазах всё ещё блестели слёзы.

— Я предупреждал насчёт второй нашей встречи. Ты упрямо натыкаешься на опасности, — хмыкнул вампир, подхватив девушку на руки, и взмыл в воздух.


	2. Chapter 2

— Позвольте спросить, когда мы уже прилетим? Это страшно... — Марта скулила, вцепившись в вампира и пряча лицо в его воротнике, а тот лишь тихо смеялся в ответ.

— Это первая и последняя твоя возможность полетать и ощутить настоящую свободу. Воспользуйся ей.

Девушка понимала, что Дракула прав. Конечно, парить средь звёздного неба и облаков очень захватывающе. Но осознание, что под тобой такая высота... А если посмотреть вниз, то вообще затошнит из-за быстро мелькающих деревьев и скал. Дракуле она не доверяла, считала, что тот сбросит её.

— Ещё чего! Выкидывать такую вкусную девушку — непростительное преступление, — возмущённым тоном ответил граф на мысли Марты.

Он смутил её уже второй раз. Когда отчим представлял её тем мужчинам, она слышала в свой адрес множество лживых комплиментов, а отвернувшись, чувствовала на себе извращённые взгляды и слышала непристойные перешёптывания. Вампир же одной похвалой смог заставить поверить в её искренность, пусть и по поводу крови.

Наконец стали виднеться башни замка. Граф, прибавив скорость, ракетой рванул вниз, да так, что Марта зажмурила глаза, уткнулась ему лицом в плечо, не слыша своего визга из-за гула ветра в ушах. Когда Драк резко приземлился, девушка ещё несколько секунд держалась за него мёртвой хваткой и пыталась успокоиться с уже широко раскрытыми глазами. Графа снова развеселила её реакция, и он засмеялся.

— Ну, как ощущения?

— Вы специально, да? — буркнула Марта, становясь на балкон.

— Конечно, — ухмыльнулся вампир, сверкнув голубыми глазами. — Как можно не бояться ходить одной по лесу, кидаться в одиночку против толпы, но испугаться, находясь на большой высоте, но в крепких руках столь сильного существа? — девушка опустила взгляд и неопределённо хмыкнула. Дракула продолжил, — Но, честно признаться, я восхищён тобой. Не каждое хрупкое и нежное создание, как ты, сможет уложить деревяшкой трёх здоровых мужчин. Ты не сдалась, когда уже не было выхода.

— Просто мне накануне приснился пророческий сон... — девушка совсем засмущалась и стала перебирать запутавшиеся пряди.

— Не важно. Это был твой личный выбор. Выбор, достойный настоящего человека.

— Спасибо, граф.

Внезапно настроение вампира изменилось. Марта уже испугалась таких резких перемен, но его злость была адресована не ей.

— Этот подлец посмел натравить на невинную девушку её же соседей! И это после того, как я заявился к вам домой! Содрать бы с него шкуру за это, заживо сварить в котле и отдать зомби на ужин! — глаза Дракулы вспыхнули красным. Брюнетка отпрянула от него, но вампир схватил её за локоть и внимательно всмотрелся в глаза небесного цвета, смотря в самую душу. — Хоть ты добра и незлопамятна, я вижу в тебе желание отомстить. Ты пытаешься запрятать его поглубже, чтобы зарождающаяся ненависть в твоём сердце не прорвалась наружу. Я уверен, что когда-нибудь ты сможешь дать отчиму по заслугам.

Марта была поражена. Он в точности рассказал ей всё, что творилось у неё на душе. Когда-нибудь... Он не собирается убивать её?

Дракула знал, о чём она думает, и улыбнулся в ответ на её мысли. "Она считает, что я сразу выпью её кровь..."

— Сегодня для тебя выдался слишком тяжёлый день, а эта ночь могла стать последней в твоей жизни. Ты сильно устала и переволновалась. Иди спать.

— Вы же сказали насчёт второй нашей встречи. А как же?.. — удивлённая брюнетка не закончила мысль, но мужчине и так было всё понятно.

— Не сегодня, — усмехнулся вампир. — Можешь спать спокойно.

Драк взмахнул рукой, усыпляя, и сию секунду подхватил оседающую на пол девушку. Балкон как раз принадлежал спальне, и вампир аккуратно уложил брюнетку на кровать, а сам сел рядом. 

— Спокойной ночи, Марта.

Дальше Князь Тьмы просто не понимал, что делает, зачем, но не мог остановиться — какая-то неведомая сила двигала им, но ей не хотелось сопротивляться. Он щелчком пальцев мгновенно сменил порванное и грязное платье на ночную сорочку, даже не допуская мысли касаться тела девушки руками. Потом граф взял с тумбочки деревянную расчёску, провёл пальцами по раскинутым на подушке волосам, и медленно и аккуратно стал расчёсывать спутанные пряди, ощущая незнакомый ранее трепет и волнение от этого простого для человека, но странного для вампира по отношению к человеку действия. Когда тёмные волосы мягкими волнами легли на плечи Марты, Драк укрыл девушку одеялом, поднялся с кровати, но не ушёл, а стал смотреть на спящую. Глядя на слегка приоткрытые губы и умиротворённое выражение лица, вампир пытался понять, что в ней такого особенного, что заставляет его постоянно откладывать то, из-за чего девушка изначально сюда прибыла? Почему он вдруг решил поухаживать за брюнеткой, пока она видит сны, почему защищает её — то от отчима, то от жителей деревни?

Но он не против. Когда эта "сила" лишает графа воли, заставляя проявлять заботу, делая из него защитника девушки, он не может противиться. А когда уже осознаёт, что сделал...не жалеет об этом, хотя, с другой стороны, корит себя за беспечность и глупость — проявление повышенного внимания к своей будущей жертве...

Драк ведь специально пугал её на высоте, чтобы чувствовать, как она жмётся к нему, а он ограждает это человеческое чудо от любых опасностей. Её добрая ранимая душа сочеталась с храбростью и гневом. Её смущение забавляло графа и создавало ощущение тепла в сердце. А о внешности и упоминать не к чему, вампир ни за что не забудет её прекрасные черты, фигуру, нежный, немного шелестящий голос, манящие голубые глаза. Сказать, что Дракула очарован ею — не сказать ничего.

"Что же я творю? Почему делаю это?" — с горечью подумал Король Вампиров, слегка улыбнувшись, смотря на спящую красавицу. И Драк размышлял над этими вопросами. Он защитил девушку только потому, что на **его** жертву, которой он сохранил жизнь, напали жалкие смертные? Или не позволил отнять у себя еду? Можно оправдаться, конечно, такими выводами, но это было бы самообманом. Ничего подобного быть не может — Князю Тьмы всегда было плевать на свой обед. В голову пришло самое банальное объяснение — влюблённость. Но граф громко фыркнул на свои же мысли, считая это абсурдным и невозможным.

Вампир бы и дальше сидел рядом с сопящей девушкой, слушая её сердцебиение, но жажда давала о себе знать. И, чтобы не подвергать брюнетку опасности в лице самого себя, он пошёл в погреб, чтобы воспользоваться запасом крови.

Марта проснулась от солнечных лучей, упрямо светящих ей прямо в глаза. Как она могла проспать до полудня? Девушка оглянула себя и заметила, что волосы причёсаны, а на ней другая одежда. Брюнетка, покраснев, понадеялась, что переодевала её служанка, ещё не зная, что вампирам нет необходимости раздевать для того, чтобы сменить одежду.

Но что же дальше? Не будет же она разгуливать по замку в таком виде. А если граф, придя за её кровью, застанет вот так? Возможно, ночью он и так видел её, но от этого самой девушке легче не становилось. И вдруг, как по желанию, в дверь постучала Сьюзан. Она приветливо улыбнулась брюнетке, но потом с едва слышимой строгостью сказала:

— Юной леди не стоит так долго спать. Граф вас уже заждался...

— Заждался? Но, — Марта посмотрела в окно и прищурилась от яркого света, а потом перевела удивлённый взгляд на женщину, — сейчас же день!

— Солнечный свет лишает кровопийц сил, верно, поэтому они спят днём. Но сильные вампиры могут при желании не спать долгое время и бодрствовать в светлое время суток, хотя и у них сила уменьшается. Что же касается Его Темнейшества, то он не пожелал дожидаться вечера, а приказал накрыть на стол уже час назад. Проще говоря, он лишил себя сна, чтобы поскорей с вами увидеться, — служанка слегка улыбнулась и посмотрела девушке в глаза. Та поняла её взгляд, и с волнением подумала: "Ради меня... Ему не терпится уже выпить моей крови? Или тут что-то большее?.. Да нет, быть не может". — Итак, давайте преобразим вас так, чтобы ваша красота распустилась в полной мере, словно цветок.

Сначала нужно было разобраться с нарядом. Сьюзан предложила на выбор Марте несколько платьев, увидев которые, брюнетка восхищённо ахнула. Ей, деревенской, никогда не приходилось видеть таких дорогих, изящных и ярких нарядов, поэтому поначалу брюнетка не могла выбрать какое-то одно. Однако, примерив все на себя, оценив их по фасону и цвету, и служанка, и девушка сошлись во мнении, что одно из платьев подходит ей больше всех. Оно оголяло шею и плечи, а самое главное — оно было красного, как кровь, цвета. Корсет был украшен стразами, на месте, под которым билось сердце, была прикреплена большая роза из шёлковых лент. Эти же ленты опоясывали юбку, и на них симметрично были расположены розочки поменьше. А сама юбка каскадом струилась до пола, как водопад крови. Платье, безусловно, шикарное, но появились опасения — как к этому наряду отнесётся вампир? Оценит или сразу разозлится, когда внутренний зверь начнёт выходить из-под контроля?

Марта долго колебалась, но потом с решительным видом заявила: "Всё равно мне сейчас становиться десертом графа. И не лучше ли перед смертью предстать во всей красе, в том, что нравится? И более того, это будет символично — жертва вампира в платье цвета крови". Служанка понимала позицию брюнетки, однако, не разделяла её. Почему-то она была уверена, что граф не собирается убивать свою гостью, ведь ни к одной его жертве никогда не было проявлено столько внимания. Но спорить с девушкой Сьюзан не стала, а начала наводить красоту на лице и волосах Марты.

Преображение было закончено, и девушка посмотрела на себя в зеркало, восхищённо замерев и прижав руки к груди. Волосы были собраны наверх, зафиксированы шпильками, а по бокам лицо обрамляли две выпущенные пряди. На губах была яркая помада под цвет платья, глаза подведены чёрным, подчёркивая их красоту. Марта не узнала саму себя — настолько прекрасным был её образ, она будто была главной звездой на всех балах, а макияж и причёска делали её старше на несколько лет. Среди восторженных эмоций было ещё и смущение — не привыкла деревенская жительница к платьям с открытыми частями тела, а на губах никогда не было помады, сразу бросающейся в глаза и привлекающей внимание ярким пятном на бледном лице. На шее чувствовалась лёгкая тяжесть и прохлада от ожерелья с рубинами. Брюнетка коснулась самого большого камня, что был посередине, и усмехнулась — он был в виде капли. Красной капли. Так сильно девушка не рисковала, даже когда решила отбиваться от толпы деревяшкой. А сейчас она всем своим видом будет провоцировать графа, хотя, терять уже всё равно нечего — съедят в любом случае.

— Ну вот. Просто красавица! Сейчас выходите в коридор, идёте в левую сторону, спускаетесь по лестнице на три этажа и сворачиваете в дверь, что с правой стороны. Вы её узнаете, она будет несколько отличаться от других. Раньше там был танцевальный зал, а сейчас его можно использовать как по старому назначению, так и в качестве зала для проведения пиров. Удачи вам, — Сьюзан окинула девушку взглядом с ног до головы и вышла, та последовала за ней.

Пройдя по сказанному служанкой маршруту, брюнетка действительно оказалась у высокой двери, обитой золотом. Она распахнула её и увидела огромный зал. Воображение так и рисовало вальсирующие пары, множество разноцветных платьев, несколько длинных столов, полных угощений. Сейчас же зал не потерял своей чарующей красоты, но казался пустым, а оттого — неуютным. Посередине действительно находился стол, и с одной его стороны стояли различные блюда, а с другой сидел вампир.

— Долго же ты спишь, — усмехнулся Драк, постукивая длинными ногтями по столу, но ещё не обратив внимания на вошедшую. Однако, стоило ему поднять взгляд, как он тут же медленно встал, не отрывая глаз от девушки, и проговорил тише, чем обычно, да и с неким волнением в голосе: — Прекрасно выглядишь, Марта.

Три простых слова. Князь Тьмы мог бы выдать витиеватые комплименты со множеством красивых сравнений, как обычно делают аристократы и просто воспитанные мужчины, целуя ручки дамам, да и как очень часто делал он сам, но сейчас все слова вылетели из головы от восхищения. Впервые он был очарован красотой девушки по-настоящему... Тем более, что из всех сравнений по поводу красного наряда вампиру на ум приходило только одно...

— Спасибо, граф, — тихо ответила Марта и опустила глаза, щёки покрылись румянцем. Три простых слова, но они значили для девушки больше, чем многословные комплименты мужланов с похотливыми взглядами. Фраза вампира была искренней, а брюнетка, сама того не заметив, обрадовалась тому, что мужчина оценил её.

— Дракула. Не нужно титулов. Присаживайся, угощайся. И, прошу меня простить, мне нужно ненадолго отлучиться, — вампир сглотнул и поспешил к выходу, чтобы снова спуститься в погреб.

"Зачем? Зачем ты выбрала именно это платье?! О Дьявол, этот цвет, открытые плечи, собранные волосы, оголяющие тонкую шею, рубин, лежащий в ямке между ключицами... Я не хотел убивать тебя, но ты будто специально способствуешь этому, глупая девчонка!" — думал граф, тихо рыча, словно загнанный и уязвлённый зверь. Он залпом выпил целую бутылку крови, мельком подумав, что опустошит все запасы, если эта девушка останется в замке. Вампир считал, что выпил достаточно перед этой встречей, чтобы жажда не терзала его, однако, один вид Марты пробудил в нём голод, так ещё и день лишил его части сил для сдерживания своей сущности. Дракула прикрыл глаза, пару раз вдохнув-выдохнув, налил себе в бокал из второй бутылки и пошёл обратно.

— Извиняюсь за задержку — возникли непредвиденные обстоятельства, — проговорил Драк, стараясь держать невозмутимый вид, и сел на своё место.

Девушка заметила напротив вампира бокал с красной жидкостью и, поняв, в чём дело, усомнилась в своём решении: "Ему, должно быть, трудно сейчас. Если он налил себе другую кровь, значит, меня он пить не планирует? Или просто разжигает аппетит? В любом случае, мой образ доставляет ему проблем..." Вампир слышал эти мысли и буквально кричал у себя в голове: "Прекрати думать о крови! Немедленно!"

— Сейчас уже день. Мне сказали, что Вы не захотели ждать вечера, а хотели встретиться как можно раньше. Почему?

— Сон может и подождать, а вот мне хотелось поскорей оказаться в приятной компании, — обворожительно улыбнулся граф, не пряча, однако, клыки, и Марте срочно потребовался глоток вина.

Как обычно, она съела мало и стала с интересом, но неуверенно озираться по сторонам.

— Я вижу, тебе не комфортно в большом помещении. Хорошо. В следующий раз посидим в маленькой, но уютной комнате...

— В следующий раз... — повторила за вампиром девушка, задумавшись, а потом заговорила серьёзным, хоть и немного дрожащим голосом. — Граф, я ни в коем случае не пытаюсь Вас торопить или натравливать на себя, но скажите, пожалуйста, в качестве кого я в этом замке? Я должна быть Вашей жертвой, но Вы не торопитесь убивать меня... А мне...страшно, – честно призналась. — Меня пугает эта неизвестность, а ожидание смерти и боли гнетёт. Почему Вы тянете время, только делая мне хуже? Мне нужно смириться и подготовиться морально, а я даже не знаю, когда Вы решите утолить жажду... — по мере того, как брюнетка говорила, голос становился всё тише, а взгляд был упёрт в стол и ни разу не поднимался.

— Марта, — произнёс Дракула после долгого молчания, заставив ту вздрогнуть, — ты не должна думать о смерти и только и ждать от меня, что клыков в шею. Я не планирую в ближайшее время убивать тебя, поэтому можешь быть спокойна. Ты гостья здесь, а не пленница, однако, я не могу позволить тебе сбежать — сама понимаешь. Здесь теперь даже безопасней, чем у тебя дома. Но ты можешь гулять по всему замку, по двору...даже за пределами, но только с моим сопровождением... А я постараюсь сделать так, чтобы тебе не захотелось убежать, — слегка улыбнулся вампир.

— И не подумала бы. Я благодарна Вам за мои два спасения, за Вашу щедрость и благородие, поэтому не считаю наказанием свою участь Вашей жертвы. Однако, я не понимаю, почему ко мне такое отношение? Почему Вы сдерживаете свой голод, почему меня спасали? Чем я заслужила такое внимание у Дракулы? — Марта всё же посмотрела графу в глаза, встретив такой же внимательный взгляд.

— Честно говоря, я задаюсь этими вопросами сам, но логичного и приемлемого ответа найти не могу. Возможно, я получу его за то время, что ты будешь в замке... Только убедительно прошу — это платье с ожерельем больше никогда не надевать. Иначе твоё пребывание здесь будет недолгим, — мужчина глянул на шею, и в его глазах промелькнул красный хищный цвет, испугав Марту, но Князь Тьмы тут же заставил себя смотреть в сторону и отпил из бокала.

Дракула поставил бокал на стол и начал пальцами крутить его ножку, о чём-то думая. После нескольких минут молчания, он спросил:

— Как ты относишься к вампирам?

— Я боюсь вас, безусловно. Это нормальная реакция человека на таинственное существо, представляющее для него опасность. Но помимо страха я испытываю и жалость... Ведь вы не виноваты в том, что вам требуется кровь. Вы убиваете также, как и мы, чтобы выжить. Я думаю, не все те, кто являются кровопийцами, стали такими по собственному желанию, так что и само существование в ночи — не их вина. Помимо сверхспособностей у вампиров появляются и слабости, сильнейшая из которых — солнечный свет... Те существа, которые полностью утратили рассудок, вызывают у меня наибольшую жалость, но и самую сильную неприязнь и ненависть к ним. Но Вы являетесь первым и последним вампиром, которого я встретила в своей жизни. И если говорить конкретно о Вас, то я испытываю глубокое уважение. Конечно, Вам по-прежнему необходимо убивать, но Вы не сошли с ума, не утратили своего человеческого облика, сохранили гордость, честь и благородство, научились сдерживать жажду. И... Может Вы и просто притворяетесь пока что, но Ваши действия заставили меня усомниться в той безжалостности и кровожадности, о которой ходят слухи, — Марта мяла пальцами своё платье и явно волновалась, пока говорила. Она боялась, что как-то заденет или обидит графа, а её жалость он может счесть за оскорбление собственного достоинства. Однако, вампир не подавал никаких признаков злобы, а только подпёр щёку кулаком и ответил с лёгкой усмешкой:

— Я польщён твоими словами, но прошу учесть, что я не стал, а родился созданием ночи...

— Это возможно?! — воскликнула девушка, от шока даже перебив Дракулу. Тот хмыкнул и продолжил.

— Возможно. Хоть мы отчасти и мертвы, у нас есть способность, — граф замолчал, стараясь найти подходящее слово, — "оживлять" органы. Например, у нас не бьётся сердце, но силой воли мы способны заставить его работать, когда нам нужно. Но на это уходит наша энергия, поэтому на одни органы мы вообще никогда не тратим сил за их ненадобностью, а на некоторые затрачиваемся. В том числе и на те, которые нужны для размножения, — Драк заметил, что брюнетке стало неловко, и сменил тему. — Я начинал говорить к тому, что рождённому вампиру легче, чем обращённому, ведь первых учат с малых лет, и они привыкшие и к обострённым чувствам, и к манящему запаху крови, стуку человеческого сердца в ушах, а вот на обращённого всё это громадой сваливается в миг, как он очнулся после превращения. Но и чтобы вампир по рождению вырос адекватным, тоже нужно прилагать усилия. Мне известны случаи, когда рождённые кровопийцы сходили с ума, становясь безумными животными, а некоторые не выдерживали и выходили на свет...

— Вот я и говорю, что уважаю Вас за то, что сумели не потерять себя... Дети-вампиры, — прошептала девушка, всё ещё обескураженная такими подробностями о природе Носферату. Она пыталась уложить эту информацию в голове, выметая стереотипы о невозможности размножения кровопийц естественным путём. — И семьи у вас есть? Жёны, мужья, своё уютное "гнёздышко", родственники, свадьбы?

— Есть, — кивнул Дракула. — Свадьбы не обязательны, но их нередко проводят, как дань традициям. Праздник, радость, любовь, букет невесты, брачная ночь, медовый месяц в путешествии... Всё как у людей, только другая пища и нет венчания в церкви. Хотя некоторые семьи предпочитают просто провести ритуал, без всяких гуляний. Другие являются мужем и женой только формально, а на самом деле нет никаких чувств, они зачастую живут в разных местах, а ребёнок воспитывается только до определённого возраста, а потом они все становятся друг другу чужими. Не все вампиры желают себе компанию. Мы по природе одиночки... Сразу предупреждая твой вопрос отвечу — у меня есть только отец, покрывающийся пылью где-то в горах, а собственной семьи нет, — усмехнулся граф, легко читая всё, о чём думала гостья, на её лице.

— Вот как... — всё, что смогла сказать потрясённая Марта. Сначала новость о размножении, а теперь ещё и то, что, оказывается, у существ, не имеющих души, есть человеческие чувства, например, любовь.

Девушка откинулась на спинку стула и погрузилась глубоко в свои мысли, а на лице была растерянность. Такая реакция на его слова забавляла Драка, но была ожидаемой — о таком могут знать только сами представители ночи. Граф дал брюнетке время подумать обо всём, терпеливо ожидая и внимательно смотря на неё. Но когда молчание затянулось уже надолго, а Марта так и сидела в шоке, Князь Тьмы поднялся со своего места и подошёл к девушке, немного наклонившись к ней.

— Ты ведь уже поела? — от его слов брюнетка почти подпрыгнула на месте, ведь настолько ушла в себя, что перестала замечать всё вокруг и даже не увидела приближения графа.

— Д-да...

Вампир улыбнулся краешком губ, поклонился, как настоящий аристократ, перехватил и поцеловал руку своей гостьи, которая от этого холодного и непривычного прикосновения вздрогнула.

— Не окажешь честь потанцевать со мной?

— Я очень сожалею... Мне, правда, стыдно в этом признаться, но родители никогда не учили меня танцевать, а нанимать учителей деревенщинам, сами понимаете, невозможно, — девушка стыдливо опустила глаза, чувствуя себя жутко неловко перед аристократом, графом, которого учили этикету и танцам с самого детства. И именно сейчас Марта подумала, что совершенно лишняя в этом замке и уж тем более не годится в компанию к Князю Тьмы.

— В таком случае, я тем более не позволю тебе отказаться, — немного властно произнёс Драк, потянув девушку за руку и вынуждая подняться с места, и тут же придвинул её к себе, положив руку на талию. — Учиться никогда не поздно.

Словно из ниоткуда заиграла музыка, Дракула вышел с Мартой в середину зала и начал уверенно вести её в танце.

— Почувствуй мелодию и движения. И не нужно пытаться направлять меня куда-то — это моя забота. Просто постарайся шагать в ритм туда, куда я тебя веду.

Сначала получалось не очень хорошо. Верней, вообще не получалось. Девушка не могла понять, что от неё требуется, как это делается, из-за разницы в росте она шагала будто на ходулях, а ещё сам граф... Близость с ним, его рука, почти собственнически лежащая на талии, холодные пальцы, что держат её ладонь... Марта впервые танцевала с мужчиной, впервые ощущала вот такие прикосновения, а её партнёр почему-то вызывал бурю эмоций всем — словами, жестами, действиями... С другой стороны, сущность мужчины пугала, и человеческий разум был против такого тесного контакта.

Вот она снова наступила графу на ногу.

— П-простите, — виновато пробормотала она, опуская голову.

— Ничего страшного, — мягко ответил вампир.

Тут до Князя Тьмы дошло, в чём проблема. Танец основывается на доверии к своему партнёру. Если и не доверие, то хотя бы своеобразное "подчинение" ведущему быть должно. Девушка же никак не может поддаться вампиру из-за неумения, неловкости перед обученным аристократом за свою необразованность, из-за страха перед немёртвым, а ещё волнения...о нём самом. Да, Носферату почувствовал, с чем связана её дрожь и запотевшие ладошки, однако, и не думал как-то насмехаться, ведь такая реакция для молодых девушек, впервые оказавшихся в руках мужчины, была совершенно нормальной. И вот из-за этих нескольких причин брюнетка, сама того не понимая, сопротивляется.

Дракула прогнул Марту в спине, заставив с рваным выдохом откинуться назад, и склонился к ней.

— Понимаю, что ставлю перед тобой сложную задачу, но доверься мне. Поддайся, позволь себе быть ведомой и перестань волноваться. Не бойся меня, как вампира, и не вздумай смущаться, как мужчину. Я просто учу тебя танцу. Давай ещё раз.

Девушка покраснела, поняв, что все её чувства и ощущения не являются секретом для графа. И на этот раз она сдаётся и просто следует за Князем Тьмы. Только после этого у неё начало получаться. Движения всё ещё неуверенные, но она уже не сбивается с ритма и не ходит Дракуле по ногам. Оказывается, танцевать не так сложно, если есть опытный партнёр. А в его опыте сомневаться не приходилось — уверенность, грациозность, гордая осанка, полный контроль над своим телом и партнёршей.

Музыка прекратилась, но вампир не спешил отпускать девушку.

— Вот ты и научилась основам. Ещё несколько тренировок, и тебя можно отправлять на балы в самые известные дома, — улыбнулся граф, довольный совей ученицей. — Хочешь отдохнуть?

— Конечно. Я не думала, что это так утомительно, — в доказательство её слов было слышно сбивчивое дыхание.

Дракула хотел предложить ей погулять за замком, в тени, но очень не вовремя обратил внимание на шею. Во время танца он был отвлечён обучением девушки, но сейчас... Теперь шея была совсем близко, стоило немного наклониться... Учащённое сердцебиение и часто вздымающаяся грудь, и бьющаяся под нежной кожей артерия так и сводили его с ума.

"Чёрт..."

Глаза, непрерывно смотрящие на шею, вмиг покраснели, и вампир сам начал тяжело дышать.

"Дьявол... В добавок ко всему этому красное платье. Ещё немного, и я просто плюну на все правила приличия и на последующий стыд девушки, но сорву с неё это чёртово платье вместе с ожерельем, чтобы видеть хотя бы молочную кожу, а не это большое красное пятно, которое только сильней провоцирует жажду!"

Марта, которая ещё не видела лица Драка, так как, уставшая, держалась за его плечи, почувствовала дикое напряжение мужчины и его тяжёлое дыхание. Она подняла взгляд и тут же пискнула, испугавшись этих голодных горящих глаз и оскала. Девушка дёрнулась из его рук, но, конечно, попытка не увенчалась успехом. Руки вампира были сомкнуты вокруг неё, как цепи, не желавшие отпускать свою пленницу, и она была намертво прижата к его телу.

Жажда становилась всё невыносимей, и даже бутылка и бокал выпитой крови не помогли. Когда Носферату начал уже тихо рычать, Марта испугалась окончательно. Во время их первой встречи он был спокоен, даже аккуратен и, возможно, укус был бы таким же нежным. А сейчас, в таком состоянии, он как вгрызётся в неё, оставив окровавленный кусок мяса... А ведь он обещал ей, что не тронет в ближайшее время. Девушка задрожала и глаза начало предательски щипать. Сейчас брюнетка поняла, что умирать совсем не хочет, и какой была дурой, когда упрямо выбрала это платье. Теперь она доставляет мучения ему, и сама может весьма болезненно погибнуть.

— Дракула... Не надо... Вы ведь сами сказали... — проговорила Марта дрожащим голосом, обратившись к нему по имени и посмотрев ему со слезами в бешеные глаза.

Взгляд Драка стал более адекватным, и он с силой оттолкнул от себя девушку, чуть не уронив её на пол.

— Возвращайся в свою комнату. Займи себя чем-нибудь. Не попадайся мне сегодня на глаза и не смей больше даже смотреть на это чёртово платье! — прохрипел-прорычал Дракула и пулей вылетел из зала.

Марта около пяти минут не двигалась с места, успокаивая себя, вытирая слёзы и отходя от ужаса, что испытала ранее. Теперь она почти восхваляла силу воли вампира и его контроль над собой, который он успел вернуть раньше, чем монстр окончательно взял верх.

Девушка побежала в свою комнату и закрылась там, небрежно скинула с себя платье, чуть не порвав его, также отбросила ожерелье и всё это запихнула в самый дальний угол гардероба, зло захлопнув дверцы. Но злилась она, в первую очередь, на себя. За свою глупость и упрямость...

Пришлось остаток дня разговаривать со Сьюзан, когда та была свободна от работы, или читать книгу. Ночью она снова думала о графе и не могла понять, что к нему чувствует. Возможно, волнение было вызвано просто...непривычкой. Непривычкой к такому галантному, вежливому, обаятельному мужчине, пусть и кровопийце — полной противоположности тем типам, что она привыкла видеть в деревне. А, возможно, Дракула волновал саму её душу. Девушка вспомнила их первую встречу, сегодняшний танец... И если случай второй, то всё более чем печально и глупо. Глупо ей безответно влюбляться, как девчонке, в бессмертного гордого вампира, который в итоге всё равно её убьёт.

Ночью ей приснился вполне детский сон, только вместо белого коня, принц был на чёрном, а вместо логова дракона темницей ей служил её же дом.

**Две недели спустя**

Сегодня Марта проснулась слишком рано и уже успела привести себя в порядок, в чём ей помогла Сьюзан и вампирша по имени Мелисса. Сперва девушка остерегалась второй служанки, но та быстро убедила её, что ей своя "жизнь" дороже крови гостьи Его Темнейшества, который любому вырвет сердце за человеческую девушку. Очень быстро женское трио разговорилось, стало смеяться и придумало какие-то свои шуточки — начинала зарождаться дружба. Разговаривая, служанки попутно наряжали Марту, и сегодня выбрали для неё лёгкое платье нежно-голубого цвета, которое очень подходило к глазам.

Про тот день, когда вампир чуть не убил девушку, за две недели уже забыли. На следующие сутки после чуть не случившейся беды Дракула пришёл только вечером, уже выспавшийся, восстановивший силы и выпивший крови. Когда он присел к ней на кровать, Марта отшатнулась от него, но быстро взяла себя в руки, вспомнив, что отчасти и сама виновата в его срыве. Она подползла ближе и робко попросила прощения за свою глупость, на что граф возмущённо ответил, что просить прощения должен только он, потому как обратил сначала внимание не на платье, а на шею, то есть, жажда бы настигла его независимо от наряда жертвы. Брюнетка уже прониклась к нему пониманием, и заверила, что не винит его в произошедшем, но попросила больше так не пугать. Драк обрадовался, что к нему нет ненависти, и дал слово, что Марта его в облике монстра не увидит. И больше они к этой теме не возвращались.

За две недели произошло ещё кое-что... Сила "дзыня" действительно поразительна и стремительна. За каких-то четырнадцать дней вампир и смертная привязались к друг другу очень сильно, между ними было незримое притяжение, которому каждый не оказывал сопротивления, но и не заходил дальше. Девушка уже знала, что по ночам её сон охраняет ужас всей Румынии, и кто расчёсывает ей волосы, а сам Дракула знал, что Марта пробралась один раз к нему, застав за очень личным — сном. Она отодвинула крышку гроба и долго смотрела на спящего немёртвого с непонятным трепетом.

Какие-то совместные разговоры, вечера, когда она сидела у зеркала с расчёской, а из темноты выходил граф и сам ухаживал за волосами девушки, или ночные посиделки у камина в уютном маленьком зале, когда гостью мучили кошмары или бессонница. Когда они были рядом друг с другом, у Марты бешено колотилось сердце, а Драку казалось, что его сердце билось само по себе, без его воли. И, может, они и были совершенно неопытны в любви и отношениях, что едва совершеннолетняя деревенская девушка, что вековой вампир-граф, но глупыми не являлись. Если сначала были какие-то сомнения, оправдания своим поступкам, то сейчас не осталось ничего. Дракула и Марта понимали, что навсегда привязались, что нужны друг к другу, но признаться в этом никто не решался. Более того, каждый считал, что не достоин ответной любви, и молча страдал из-за этого. Вампир был уверен, что такое нежное, любящее жизнь создание не сможет полюбить кровососущее порождение тьмы. А девушка, в свою очередь, думала, что граф не обратит внимания на неприметную деревенщину, не захочет связаться со смертной, и скоро наступит день, когда Дракуле надоест играть, и он убьёт свою жертву.

Девушка стояла на балконе, опираясь локтями на перила, и встречала рассвет. Здесь, в горах, это выглядит совсем иначе, чем из маленького окошка в доме. Брюнетка с удовольствием подставляла лицо встающему солнцу. Внезапно по коже пробежал холодок, и она с удивлением заметила рядом с собой вампира.

— Вы что творите?!

— Минутка на солнечном свете меня не убьёт, — улыбнулся граф. Его позабавило внезапное волнение со стороны девушки.

— Дракула!.. В комнату! — приказала Марта. На самом деле ей было очень больно смотреть, как на прекрасном лице появляются ожоги, как будто свет обжигал её саму. Вампир рассмеялся и быстро переместился в спальню вместе с брюнеткой.

— Единственный, кто мог мне что-то приказать, это отец. А ты оказалась довольно наглой, — с усмешкой заметил Драк, а в его глазах плясали озорные искорки.

— Зачем Вы над собой издеваетесь?

— Иммунитет развиваю, — хохотнул Драк. — Вдруг когда-нибудь придётся оказаться под солнцем?.. А тебя волновало моё состояние? — хитро прищурившись, спросил граф. Появившийся на щеках румянец выдавал ответ, родившийся у девушки в голове, — Погуляем около замка? С теневой стороны, конечно.

— Я не против...

— Это платье так идёт тебе. Оно по цвету и красоте схоже с твоими глубокими глазами. С виду они такие спокойные, а приглядеться — увидишь бушующую стихию. Твои глаза, как океан, — тихо сказал вампир, с лёгкой улыбкой смотря в глаза и заглядывая в душу. Взгляд Марты радостно загорелся. Такие комплименты ведь не относятся к категории просто хороших манер?..

— Благодарю. А Ваши холодны, как лёд, но его можно растопить, — голос немного дрогнул, и она не смогла сдержать ответной улыбки.

Носферату подхватил девушку на руки и зашёл в комнату с окном, выходящим на противоположную сторону. Дракула зашагал вниз по стене, а Марта снова прижалась к нему. Ступив на землю и опустив гостью, граф повёл девушку в сад. Они разговаривали обо всём подряд, и это было похоже на дружескую беседу давно знакомых людей. Марта за две недели стала менее замкнутой, и теперь, общаясь с вампиром, могла звонко смеяться, активно жестикулировать и даже вступать в споры с энтузиазмом и энергией ребёнка, а Дракула шёл медленно и чинно, с гордо поднятой головой и сцепленными за спиной руками, но легко улыбался, видя девушку в таком настроении, отвечал на все её вопросы и даже спорил, тихо смеясь и умиляясь с того, как брюнетка возмущённо критиковала его точку зрения, а потом с жаром отстаивала свою. И даже если она была однозначно не права, Носферату ничего не говорил ей, а просто наслаждался такими мгновениями.

Они присели на лавочку и замолчали. Брюнетка стала любоваться садом, а граф глубоко задумался о чём-то, периодически поглядывая на свою гостью. Прошло некоторое время, и на ладонь Марты опустились ледяные пальцы вампира и направились вверх. По коже пронеслись мурашки, а сама девушка даже не могла повернуться, она замерла в ожидании, удивлении и немного испуге. Сначала её пронзила мысль: "Надо оттолкнуть его! Быстро!", но также стремительно она растворилась среди ощущений и понимания — отталкивать не хочется. Мужчина помедлил, так как не мог решиться и не знал, как отреагирует его спутница, если он продолжит — отшатнётся в страхе и злости или не будет против. Однако, Марта ничего не сказала и даже не дёрнулась. Зато в ушах Носферату гулом звучало бешеное биение сердца человека, он почувствовал дрожь и волнение хрупкого тела. Это бездействие граф воспринял за разрешение, но всё равно не стал спешить, чтобы не спугнуть Марту, поэтому дальше действовал медленно. Дракула одной рукой обхватил талию девушки и прислонил её к себе спиной, а потом откинул так, чтобы её голова лежала у него на плече. Второй рукой он продолжал гладить её по волосам, прошёлся пальцами по позвоночнику и ключицам. Ох, знала бы девушка, сколько крови он выпил перед тем, как прийти к ней. Вампир склонился к шее и потёрся о неё носом, внимательно следя за реакцией брюнетки. До этого Марта была напряжена, взволнована и старалась это подавить, но получалось плохо — сердце быстро колотилось, дыхание вырывалось тихими выдохами ещё не наслаждения, но трепета от первых в жизни холодных, лёгких и приятных прикосновений. Однако, когда Драк коснулся носом шеи, девушка сильно вздрогнула и словно захотела дёрнуться в сторону, но усидела на месте. Носферату осторожно коснулся губами кожи над бьющейся жилкой и зажмурил глаза, быстро и успешно подавляя зверя, и выдохнув прохладу. От этого Марта судорожно вздохнула и попыталась сжаться, насколько это было возможно, когда тебя прижимают к себе. Дракула сразу уловил страх и порыв брюнетки, поэтому сжал её в объятиях крепче, молчаливо прося успокоиться, и оставил на шее лёгкий поцелуй, даже не касаясь кончиками клыков. Девушка вмиг зажмурилась, ожидая боли, и удивилась, когда ощутила только прохладные губы, а не вампирские лезвия. Увидев смятение на лице гостьи, Драк вздохнул и ответил на немой вопрос:

— Я не могу выпить кровь человека, который мне дорог...

Девушка на мгновение перестала дышать и прошептала:

— Вы...не обманываете меня сейчас? Не смеётесь надо мной?

— Я не бросаю слов на ветер и не шучу, — серьёзно ответил граф, — Марта, ты очаровала меня, и я не в силах больше скрывать это. В тот день я не мог понять, что заставило меня тебя отпустить. Но сейчас я понял, что ты стала моим личным "дзынем". Он так быстро ворвался в моё сознание, попутал мне все мысли, что я не контролировал свои поступки. Хотелось быть ближе, лишний раз коснуться и услышать... Я счастлив, что ты смогла заставить моё сердце вновь биться, но понимаю, что не заслуживаю твоей нежности и доброй души, и готов с этим смириться... Но скажи мне свой ответ прямо и честно, — было видно, что бессмертное создание ночи очень волнуется сейчас, и это даже умилило девушку. Но сама она была не лучше — признание вампира лишило её дара речи.

Брюнетка повернула голову и посмотрела прямо в глаза Драку. Лёд и океан встретились. Они молча вглядывались друг в друга, и теперь даже смертная смогла прочитать по глазам чувства бессмертного. И минут через пять Марта наконец ответила:

— Никогда б не подумала, что так всё обернётся, даже не могла надеяться. Но... Вы тоже меня очаровали. Я вспоминала Ваш образ, голос, взгляд, каждый жест, уверенный поворот в танце каждую ночь, а после этого Вы мне снились. Думаю, Вы заметили, что Ваши прикосновения вызывают у меня трепет. Мне немного страшно и непривычно ощущать их от вампира и мужчины, — девушка смущённо опустила глаза. — Не волнуйтесь, Дракула, Ваши чувства взаимны, — она улыбнулась ему так нежно, что Носферату просто обомлел.

— Я так рад это слышать, — прошептал вампир, снова прижимая брюнетку к себе и зарываясь носом в её волосы. — Теперь можешь звать меня "Драк". Да и вообще, как тебе вздумается. И, пожалуйста, не бойся меня. Теперь я уже точно не покушусь на твою кровь, и уж тем более не стану тебя торопить — всё только с твоего желания и разрешения. Доверься мне. Теперь я твой мужчина, твой вампир, твой защитник... А ты моя...

Граф пока что не решился на поцелуй, а вот Марта оказалась смелей. Она развернулась в его руках и робко поцеловала в щёку, прикрыв глаза, а потом улыбнулась, видя его удивлённое, но счастливое лицо. Именно она сделала первый маленький шажок.

**Спустя два месяца**

Марта хорошо прижилась в замке, подружилась со всей прислугой, два раза тайком наблюдала, как кусает вампир, не устояв перед любопытством и человеческой натурой — глядеть на то, что страшно. Граф проводил рядом с ней всё время, когда не спал. Когда она лежала на кровати, видя сны, он сидел рядом с ней всю ночь, гладя по голове, лицу и держа за руку, а также часто лишал себя дневного сна, чтобы увидеть девушку. А она ради Носферату старалась спать не каждую ночь или хотя бы ложиться на несколько часов позже, по той же причине, что и он заставлял себя бодрствовать. Они наслаждались каждой минутой, проведённой вместе, могли подолгу сидеть в объятиях друг друга, ничего не говоря. Она всё ещё робко, но с нежностью обхватывала его спину, утыкаясь носом в черноту вампирского костюма, а он крепко, но аккуратно прижимал её к себе, словно боясь сломать. За два месяца Дракула ни разу не попытался выпить или хотя бы попросить крови у девушки. Единственное, что он позволял себе — осторожные поцелуи. Уже не осталось никаких сомнений, что они по уши влюблены.

Ночью Дракула разбудил свою спящую красавицу.

— Просыпайся, моя графиня, — прошептал вампир над ухом девушки и дотронулся до её плеча.

— О-ох, ну зачем? Что случилось? — лениво протянула Марта, спросонья даже не обратив внимания, что впервые он назвал её "графиней".

— У меня к тебе есть важный разговор.

Девушка села и выпрямилась.

— Я внимательно слушаю, — серьёзно сказала она, но потом забавно зевнула, чем вызвала умиление у графа, который присел рядом, и был взволнован ещё сильней, чем когда признавался ей в саду.

Прожив с немёртвым какое-то время, брюнетка научилась читать те эмоции, что он обычно успешно скрывал. И это было ещё одним кирпичиком в их отношениях — теперь не только Драку известны все чувства своего "дзыня", но и Марте. Сначала Носферату это не очень понравилось, он посчитал такие обстоятельства уязвлением себя и вторжением в его личное. А ещё гордость требовала всегда держать лицо, а тут какая-то смертная смогла читать его через холодные маски. Но потом Драк стал только благодарен этой девушке за то, что она смогла его понять, и сам осознал, что скрывать от неё ничего не хочет.

— Мы с тобой любим друг друга... Я знаю, что мужчины подолгу должны добиваться своих женщин. Но зачем так долго тянуть, если у нас больше нет сомнений? Я не представляю своего существования без тебя... Нет, жизни. С тобой я снова живу. Ты моя единственная на века... Впрочем, перейду сразу к делу, а то опять отложу этот разговор, — вампир поднялся с кровати и опустился на колено. — Марта, ты согласна стать моей женой? — он поднял голову, посмотрев на неё полными любви глазами.

— Так сразу?..

— Нет, конечно, я не тороплю тебя. У нас много времени. Я понимаю, это слишком неожиданно, ты живёшь здесь всего почти три месяца. Можешь дать ответ поз...

— Конечно, согласна, мой граф! — радостно кинулась брюнетка ему на шею, не собираясь дальше слушать. Он ухмыльнулся, обнимая любимую. Она назвала его своим графом — как он её ранее своей графиней, с надеждой на то, что она согласится на предложение — ещё до самой свадьбы. Душа вампира заликовала, и он наконец смело подарил ей долгий и нежный поцелуй.

— А разделить со мной вечность? — осторожно и с надеждой спросил граф.

— Меня никогда не прельщала перспектива стать вампиром, — Марта отвела взгляд, и Носферату уже приготовился с болью принять её отказ, — но я не хочу оставлять тебя одного. Так что, куда же я денусь? Ради тебя — хоть сейчас, — улыбнулась девушка.

Дракула с облегчением выдохнул, а затем мягко опустил любимую на кровать, нависнув сверху. Он снова впился ей в губы, а потом направил дорожку поцелуев к шее. Девушка внезапно остановила его, уперевшись в грудь ладонями, и Князь Тьмы снова ощутил исходящий от неё страх.

— Драк... Я видела, как ты вгрызаешься в своих жертв...

— Я ведь запретил, — строго напомнил граф, но потом мягко успокоил девушку. — Не бойся. Я не настолько голоден, чтобы себя не контролировать, а над твоей нежной шеей я издеваться тем более не буду.

Почувствовав, что страх начал отступать, Драк снова склонился над ней и аккуратно укусил. Марта вскрикнула, но это оказалось не так больно, как она представляла себе, поэтому девушка быстро успокоилась и обняла графа за шею.

Князь Тьмы сидел около своей любимой вампирши и ждал, когда она очнётся.

— Теперь ты всегда будешь со мной. Клянусь, я защищу тебя от всего мира.


	3. Chapter 3

Марта наконец открыла глаза и увидела рядом с собой обеспокоенного, но улыбающегося вампира. Дёсна до сих пор немного болели, а вот горло жгло довольно сильно. Присев на кровати, она обнаружила на себе уже чёрное, с длинными, расширяющимися рукавами платье. Драк провёл ладонью по щеке любимой, больше не чувствуя разницы в температуре и сильно манящего запаха. Однако, Князь Тьмы был счастлив. Теперь он будет идти со своей графиней бок о бок, разделяя их вечность, бросая вызов времени и законам физики. В то время для вампиров укус был чем-то вроде обручального кольца у людей, а превращение автоматически присваивало возлюбленному статус жены/мужа. Но, несмотря на то, что традиционная людская свадьба была необязательна, Дракула не хотел пропускать празднование, а, напротив, собирался устроить пышный банкет, познакомить монстров со своей женой, обменяться кольцами, увидеть любимую в свадебном платье. Он желал чего-то грандиозного, необычного и прекрасного, что было бы достойно его избранницы.

Пока Носферату в своей голове уже обдумывал план свадьбы, Марта привыкала к новым ощущениям. Руки вампира больше не казались ей ледяными, блеск его глаз стал для неё ещё ярче, она ощущала его приятный аромат.

— Ну, как я выгляжу? — с явным интересом спросила вампирша, зная, что не сможет увидеть своё отражение. — Только честно, — серьёзно предупредила она, нахмурив брови.

— Ты прекрасна, как всегда. И внешне сильно не изменилась, — прошептал граф, обнимая её.

Действительно, девушка почти не отличалась от той, что была несколько часов назад. Кожа у неё и так была бледной, а теперь казалась фарфорной, а при свете луны — белоснежной. Губы пока что бледные, но это пройдёт, как только она выпьет крови. Волосы стали чуть длиннее и ещё мягче. Ногти заострились, то же самое произошло и с зубами, и теперь её улыбка давала увидеть аккуратные, остренькие клыки. Глаза остались такого же цвета, но, как ни странно, стали ещё более живыми, а счастье так и плескалось среди голубизны волн.

— Я знаю, чего ты хочешь сейчас. Думаю, превращение в вампира откроет в тебе ту часть души, что жаждет мести. Так сказать, убьём за раз двух зайцев, — ухмыльнулся вампир. — Пойдём.

Граф потащил вампиршу к окну.

— Сейчас мы будем прыгать? — с опаской уточнила Марта, подозревая, что задумал Дракула.

— Да. Вместе, — коротко ответил он и, взяв любимую за руку, спрыгнул.

Вампир летел вниз в облике человека ровно до того момента, как девушка смогла превратиться в летучую мышь, и они вместе полетели в деревню, вспорхнув крыльями.

Для Марты всё было настолько ново. Все чувства обострились, она видела самые отдалённые и тёмные уголки, слышала, как далеко внизу, в кустах, копошатся животные и стрекочут насекомые, ощущала все запахи: дыма, леса, горной свежести, ночного воздуха и, конечно же, крови. Последнее было для неё особенно непривычным и будоражащим. Озираясь с восторгом по сторонам, вампирша поняла, как много не видят люди. А подняв голову к небу, девушка обескураженно остановилась, широко раскрыв глаза. Она видела так близко то, что всегда привыкла видеть маленьким мерцанием. Все звёзды были как на ладони. Казалось, стоит подняться выше, и станет возможным увидеть отдалённые планеты, о которых ещё никто не знает.

— Нравится? — с улыбкой спросил вампир, довольный реакцией своей любимой.

— Это самое неповторимое, что я видела в своей жизни, — заворожённо ответила та. Но подсознание напомнило: "Конечно, ведь ты в своей жизни вообще ничего не видела".

— Полетели. Тебя ждёт ещё большее наслаждение.

Долетев до деревни, вампиры мягко приземлились на землю.

— Давай наперегонки до твоего бывшего дома?

— Что... — не успела она опомниться и понять вопроса, а Дракула уже сиганул вперёд, и ей пришлось бежать за ним.

Снова она была приятно удивлена. Ей легко давалось нестись на такой скорости. Ноги почти не касались поверхности, она практически летела. Движения были лёгкими, оттого не было слышно топота, и единственное, что могли бы услышать люди, проходя они мимо, это звук рассекающегося воздуха.

Конечно, Дракула прибыл первым.

— Ладно, ты победил. Но это нечестно! Я даже толком не поняла ничего! — начала возмущаться Марта, но осеклась, когда увидела, что они стоят рядом с её домом. — Ты хочешь, чтобы я убила отчима? — немного дрожа, пролепетала вампирша.

— С чего бы тебе жалеть его, Марта?! Вспомни, как он относился к тебе! Его сильно волновало то, что жители могли тебя убить?! Он желал твоей смерти, дорогая. А сейчас, когда у тебя появился шанс отомстить, ты проявляешь жалость и снисходительность? Забудь об этом. Немедленно, — Князь Тьмы стал легонько трясти девушку за плечи. — В ту ночь я видел, с какой яростью горели твои глаза, я слышал твои мысли насчёт отчима. Так не сдерживай их в себе! Ты вампир. Дай им прорваться наружу и тебе станет легче. Я бы и сам убил эту тварь, но хочу, чтобы ты утолила голод. Или ты считаешь, что лучше отнять жизнь у невинного человека, чем у ненавистного? — усмехнулся вампир.

— Но я ведь всё равно буду убивать невинных людей!

— Это будут первые глотки крови в твоей не-жизни, и я хочу, чтобы, помимо насыщения, ты ощутила ещё и облегчение. Поверь, тебе станет лучше. И ты ведь хочешь напоследок увидеть свою мать?

— Мы больше не вернёмся сюда? — упавшим голосом спросила вампирша.

— Нет. У нас начнётся новая жизнь. Я помогу тебе забыть прошлое. Мы переселимся в другое место, чтобы воспоминания не терзали ни тебя, ни меня.

— Но, Драк, я не знаю...

— Через два часа рассвет. Я не хочу сгореть по такой глупой причине. Иди. Сначала зайдёшь ты, как житель этого дома, потом я.

Девушка сглотнула и заставила себя просочиться сквозь дверь, за ней последовал вампир. Марта смогла увидеть спящего отчима рядом со своей матерью, которая лежала на самом краю, вжавшись в стенку, а мужчина развалился почти на всю кровать и храпел.

"Смелее", — вдруг пронеслось в голове.

Девушка неуверенно стала подходить к спящей жертве. В нос сильно ударил запах человеческой крови, и вампирша ощутила, как становятся ещё длиннее клыки. Разум внезапно помутился и ничего, кроме убийства, не волновало её. От тихого рычания над ухом, мужчина проснулся и с ужасом увидел рядом с собой сверкающие красные глаза. До него внезапно дошло, кто этот незваный гость.

— М-марта?! — в панике задёргался человек, но куда ему было освободиться от голодной и жаждущей мести хищницы.

— Ну здравствуй, "папочка". Твои мило посланные за мной люди теперь красиво украшают своими проткнутыми телами ущелье. Но ты, наверное, уже налюбовался этим видом за два с лишним месяца... Радуйся, я мертва, — прошипела Марта. — А теперь сделай для меня хоть что-то полезное, — вампирша широко раскрыла рот с острыми клыками.

— Нет! Не надо! — завопил мужчина.

Девушка со всей силы сомкнула челюсть на шее отчима, закрыв его рот рукой. В это время от крика проснулась Магда. От ужаса она не могла вымолвить и слова и выглядела, словно вот-вот свалится в обморок. Потом уже собралась закричать, но граф магией обезмолвил её и покачал головой, давая понять, чтобы женщина не вмешивалась. А Марта тем временем вовсю наслаждалась кровью. Когда она хлынула из артерий ей в рот и начала заполнять её организм, девушка просто упивалась этим моментом. Наверное, никогда не забудет своей первой "охоты". Человек под ней дёргался и пытался орать, но вампирше это доставляло скорее удовольствие, чем неудобство. Она смачно, с озверевшим взглядом поглощала большими глотками живительный сок, больно впиваясь когтями в тело этого подонка. А Дракула ну с о-очень довольным оскалом и одобрительным взглядом наблюдал за своей "дзыннь". В ней проявились хищнические повадки, когда она, изогнув спину, словно кошка, грациозно и стремительно набросилась на свою добычу. А с её яростью и жаждой крови в этот момент мог тягаться только сам граф. С какой жадностью она выкачивала из человека кровь, рыча и разрывая шею жертвы.

"Вот она, Королева Вампиров, моя графиня, достойная Князя Тьмы. Моя. И только моя. Навсегда".

Кровь в отчиме закончилась, и Марта с недовольным ворчанием оторвалась от него. Посмотрев на труп сверху вниз, вампирша осознала, ЧТО только что творила, но, на её же удивление, в её, уже принявших нормальный цвет, глазах отразились не страх и не сострадание, а презрение к этому предателю.

— Ты заслужил это.

Марта оглянула себя и вот сейчас действительно ужаснулась.

— Эм, дорогой, я вся... — вампир махнул рукой, и от крови на платье, лице, волосах и руках не осталось и следа. — Спасибо.

Девушка заметила свою мать, полулежащую между стеной и отчимом, с глазами, смотревшими то на дочь, то на мужа с отчаянием и ледяным ужасом. Драк снял с женщины заклинание и телекинезом поставил её перед Мартой. Магда сразу отшатнулась от своей дочери, а та с горечью посмотрела в глаза матери. На смену голодной хищнице снова пришла ранимая и добрая душа.

— Ты теперь... — от страха женщина не могла произносить слова и просто взглянула на вампира, стоящего около окна.

— Мам, я пришла отомстить за себя и за тебя. Ведь с тобой он тоже обходился жестоко, — вампирша видела, что мать в чём-то согласна с ней, но осознание происходящего мешает ей здраво мыслить. Девушка сделала шаг к матери.

— Не подходи! Ты стала живым мертвецом, жертвой кровопийцы!..

— Будущей женой, — поправил граф.

Женщина ещё больше ошалела. Марта стояла и раздумывала, но потом просто накинулась на свою маму, обняв её.

— Мне плевать, что ты сейчас сделаешь! Я вижу тебя в последний раз!

Магда уж было начала вырываться, но поняв, что девушка не собирается её кусать, успокоилась. А через секунду просто застыла — дочь стала плакать, что в секунду разрушило один из стереотипов про вампиров. Женщина отодвинула Марту от себя, чтобы увидеть её лицо. По щекам текли кровавые, но настоящие слёзы.

— Вы собираетесь уехать отсюда?

— Да. Как понимаешь, с этим местом связаны не очень хорошие воспоминания. Но я всегда буду тебя любить и помнить, Марью тоже.

— И как мне теперь одной, с ребёнком и с...ним?

— Не волнуйтесь по этому поводу. Я знаю того, кто присмотрит за вами и разберётся со всем остальным, — заверил граф. Магда снова с недоверием взглянула на вампира.

— Как же так вышло, Марта?..

— Мам, просто знай, что я счастлива. Он самый лучший! И вовсе не такой, каким вы привыкли его представлять.

— Как-то не верится... — в памяти женщины услужливо всплыли картины того ущелья. Драк понял, о чём она думала, и усмехнулся.

— Я такой лишь с теми, кто идёт против меня или против того, кого я люблю.

Магда смотрела на эту пару и недоумевала. Неужели её дочь стала смыслом не-жизни для главного вампира? Не видь она всё своими глазами, ни за что бы не поверила. Но от вампиров несло волной сильной энергетики, между ними чувствовалось очень сильное притяжение. Лицо часто грустившей девушки светилось от счастья, а лицо жестокого кровопийцы, казалось, стало более мягким и добрым, даже взгляд его, падая на мать Марты, не излучал ледяное презрение и злобу, а смотрел спокойно и немного уважительно — всё-таки та, кто родила эту прекрасную девушку, которой было предназначено стать его "дзыннь". Магда смогла по-другому взглянуть на мужа своей дочери и смирилась. Может быть, она была и рада, ведь её дочь обрела счастье. Женщина устало вздохнула и улыбнулась.

— Ну, прощай, доченька. Не знаю, чего вам желать — благословения или совета, но любви точно, — они обнялись, и вампиры направились к выходу. Дракула пропустил Марту вперёд, а в это время к нему обратилась Магда:

— Граф, берегите её, пожалуйста, — с надеждой и серьёзностью попросила мать. Драк обернулся и, понимающе посмотрев в глаза, ответил:

— Слово Дракулы. Спасибо вам за это прекрасное создание, — вампир склонил голову в знак прощания и вышел на улицу.

— Нужно поторопиться. Солнце взойдёт совсем скоро.

Марта последний раз обвела взглядом улицы. "Больше я тебя не увижу. Прощай, родной дом".

Вампиры отправились обратно по уже начавшему светлеть небу.

— Милая, мы поселимся в другом замке и сыграем свадьбу, ты познакомишься с моими друзьями, и мы будем коротать вечность с нашими вампирчиками, — мечтательно сказал Носферату, а потом усмехнулся. — И я обещаю, в нашем замке будут зеркала, отражающие вампиров, ведь ты так беспокоишься за свой внешний вид. И совершенно зря, потому что ты всегда прекрасна.

— Люблю тебя, — улыбнулась Марта.

**Спустя три года**

Утро. Вампиры уже спят в объятиях друг друга в одном большом гробу, легко улыбаясь во сне и прижимаясь сильней, но спокойную тишину разрывает детский плач. Родители одновременно открывают глаза.

— Ох, только уснул нормально, — Дракула вяло подошёл к кроватке и взял на руки прелестную девочку с чёрными волосиками и голубыми большими глазами. Но сейчас они были немного покрасневшими от слёз. Вампир стал убаюкивать малышку:

— Страшно, страшно, стынет кровь... — тихо запел Драк, но ребёнок продолжал плакать.

— Странно... Мэйвис не успокаивается. Обычно, её усыпляет эта песенка, — подошла Марта.

— Может она хочет кушать?

— Не похоже. Дай-ка мне её.

Стоило малышке оказаться на руках у матери, она перестала плакать, но сильней обычного прижалась к ней.

— Ей нужна была я, — улыбнулась вампирша.

Дракула тепло улыбнулся в ответ и крепко обнял со спины любимую вместе с Мэйвис. Он был счастлив от того, что нашёл любимую и единственную женщину, которая полюбила его в ответ, стала подобной ему и подарила настоящее чудо — дочку.

— У неё твои глаза, Марта...

Вампирам удалось проспать до четырёх часов дня, но малышка снова потревожила их. Творилось что-то странное. Её невозможно было успокоить, она не позволяла матери отойти от неё ни на шаг. Марта всё время держала Мэйвис на руках, а та пыталась схватиться за руку мамы, дотянуться до её лица, что-то сказать, хотя вместо этого выходили ауканья и мычания, и плакала, почти не переставая. Родителям уже стало страшно за ребёнка. Что с ней происходит?.. Говорят, что дети подсознательно чувствуют угрозу. Как показала та ночь, тревоги малышки не были пустыми...

Десять вечера, солнце уже скрылось. Уставшие от дневного бодрствования вампиры всё ещё возятся с Мэйвис. Она снова уснула на руках у Марты. Брюнетка вздохнула и взволнованно посмотрела на своего мужа.

— Драк, мне кажется что-то случится.

— Что может случиться, моя графиня? Со мной тебе ничего не страшно, — Дракула крепко обнял свою "дзыннь", целуя в макушку, лоб, а потом щёку.

— Я понимаю, но... — договорить ей не дали голоса и крики, доносившиеся с улицы.

"Вампиры!" "Сжечь этих тварей!"

Марта испуганно прижалась к графу и подняла на него взгляд, задав немой вопрос.

— Это жители твоей деревни. Кажется, они не забыли той ночи и решили отомстить. Даже замок специально нашли, — с раздражением рыкнул Драк. — Вы спрячьтесь, я поговорю с ними, — вампир успокаивающе провёл по щеке любимой жены.

— Обещай, что будешь заботиться о Мэйвис, что спасёшь её любой ценой, построишь другой замок, где можно будет жить, не беспокоясь за существование! — этот отчаянный крик стал неожиданностью для мужчины.

— Марта, что ты такое говоришь?! Я справлюсь с ними, они больше не покажутся здесь. Мэйвис будет счастлива, а мы вместе будем наблюдать, как она пойдёт, начнёт говорить, как станет красавицей и, возможно, подарит нам внуков! Я никому не позволю причинить тебе вред.

— Обещай! — вампирша схватила его ладони одной рукой, второй прижимая к себе девочку.

— Обещаю, — Князь Тьмы посмотрел в такие родные глаза любимой, потом на дочку, и медленно отпустил руки своей графини.

Довольно большая часть замка уже была охвачена огнём. Князь Тьмы пробрался к выходу, уворачиваясь от языков пламени, и распахнул дверь.

— Вампир!

— Кровопийца!

— Дракула, думал, мы забудем о том, что ты сделал?!

"Я должен что-то предпринять".

— Мы больше не охотимся в вашей деревне. Оставьте нас в покое, как мы оставили вас!

— Ты посадил на кол столько людей!

— Но вы собирались убить невинную девушку, которую перед этим оклеветал её отчим! — "Я бы мог справиться с ними. Но, пока я буду разбираться с одними, другие могут проникнуть в замок". — Мы готовы отказаться от человеческой крови! Только уйдите, пока я вас не разорвал!

Но люди не слушали его. Если толпе что-то втемяшилось в голову, то её не остановить. К сожалению, вампир не знал, что два человека уже успели тихо забраться на второй этаж с другой стороны.

Дракула уже зарычал, готовясь к прыжку — если не хотят мирно разойтись, то не уйдут вообще. Но тут он замер, распахнув глаза от ужаса. Время остановилось, когда он услышал крик своей любимой.

"Нет. Не может быть..."

— МАРТА! — граф кинулся, уклоняясь от падающих горящих досок, на второй этаж, что был почти полностью охвачен огнём.

Два человека, что стояли у него на пути, сразу от силы вампирского удара вылетели в окно и врезались в деревья, после чего замертво упали на землю. Дракула подбежал к Марте, что без движения лежала на полу в растекающейся луже крови, и опустился рядом с ней на колени. Волосы его жены раскинулись в разные стороны, из груди торчал осиновый кол, а счастливые и всегда сияющие глаза теперь безжизненно смотрели в потолок. Только на щеках были кровавые дорожки от слёз, а в уголках глаз собрались красные капли. Вампир притянул её к себе за плечи.

— Нет... Марта, не оставляй меня! — он выдернул кол и с фанатичной надеждой начал всматриваться ей в глаза, пытаясь найти в них признаки жизни, прокусил своё запястье и налил своей крови прямо ей в рану, но чуда не произошло. — Нет. Не может быть! — граф опустил вампиршу на пол и прислонился к ней лбом, стискивая зубы от боли. Уже его кровавые слёзы упали ей на лицо. — Ты должна была вечно быть со мной! — прорычал вампир. — Прости, я не смог защитить тебя! Прости, пожалуйста! Марта...

Вдруг рядом послышался детский плач. "Мэйвис!" Дракула резко вскочил и нашёл малышку, спрятанную под шкаф, до которого вот-вот доберётся огонь. Мать спрятала её от людей, но не спаслась сама. Вампир прижал к себе этот маленький плачущий свёрток и снова опустился рядом с любимой. Он посмотрел в голубые глаза и решительно прошептал сквозь слёзы:

— Я исполню своё обещание, Марта. Хотя бы это исполню. Наша дочь всегда будет в безопасности. Я буду защищать её любой ценой. Только прости, что не смог уберечь тебя! — Драк прикрыл глаза своей первой и последней женщине. В этот момент совсем рядом с ними начал обваливаться потолок. — Прощай, моя графиня. Мой "дзыннь". Ты одна навеки в моём сердце... — произнёс он уже сломлено, с дрожью в голосе.

Вампир в последний раз коснулся её волос, которые никогда больше не расчешет ночью, запечатлел поцелуй на приоткрытых губах, которые уже никогда не одарят его счастливой и нежной улыбкой, и вылетел в окно, едва успев перед обрушением потолка.

"Разорвать на куски этих тварей! Иссушить до последней капли! Отдать останки на корм волкам!.. Нет... Остальные потом поймут, что я выжил, и начнут поиски. Я должен сдержать себя и скрыться. Пусть считают, что все погибли".

Дракула отлетел подальше от замка и приземлился на холм. Он взглянул на их горящее жилище, пылающее большим костром в ночи, на их "уютное гнёздышко", как выразилась когда-то его любимая, где они планировали жить и воспитывать детей. Даже издалека были слышны радостные возгласы людей, которые думали, что избавились от всех вампиров.

"Чудовища. Настоящие чудовища!"

Люди отняли у него самое ценное, что было в его не-жизни. Его единственный "дзыннь", его графиню. Ту, которая принесла в его бессмысленное одинокое существование в холодном замке радость, заботу, смех и уют, которая дала ему счастье...себя. В голове всплывало всё, что было связано с ней. Дракула вспомнил, как увидел её впервые ещё худоватой, пугливой, вкусно пахнущей девушкой. Вампир вспомнил, как она яростно отбивалась от толпы, не желая умирать, пока он не прилетел на помощь. Вампир запомнил навсегда её шелестящий голос, голубые омуты глаз, прикосновенья нежных рук... А как забавно и приятно было видеть её испуг и чувствовать, как она сильней прижимается в поисках защиты и поддержки... Звонкий смех, румянец смущения на щеках и трепет хрупкого юного тела, когда он касался девичьей шеи. Её первый поцелуй в щёку, когда он струсил, как мальчишка... Какая великолепная была её кровь! Какой хищницей стала добродушная девушка, превратившись в прекрасную вампиршу. Граф вспомнил, как блестели от счастья её глаза на свадьбе, и как она пришла к нему одной ночью со слезинками на глазах, сообщив, что у них будет малыш, что он станет отцом! Тогда вампир медленно и молча подошёл к ней, невольно навеяв вампирше мысли, будто он не рад, а потом резко притянул к себе, опустив одну руку ей на ещё плоский живот и шепча слова благодарности, счастья и любви.

Всё самое лучшее выплывало из памяти, доставляя ещё большую боль. Ему больше никогда не прикоснуться, не увидеть, не услышать! Лишь одному смотреть, как растёт их дочь, видеть в глазах малышки голубые омуты своей "дзыннь", объяснять уже понимающей что-то дочке, где же её мама, а в будущем открыть страшную правду. В душе пустота. Его сердце билось вопреки вампирской природе, благодаря Марте. А теперь оно снова остановилось. Больно, очень больно. Граф стиснул зубы ещё сильнее, прокусив губу клыками, чтобы не зарыдать в голос. Она стала вампиром только ради него, чтобы не бросить в одиночестве, когда умрёт. И всё равно оставила, погибла. Он ведь обещал ей! Клялся, что они будут вместе навеки! Дал слово её матери, что будет оберегать! Но он не смог, не смог! Ему не удалось защитить любимую от обычных людей! Как он мог допустить такое?!

Но её больше нет, ничего не изменить. Единственным, что осталось у Дракулы от Марты, стало золотое кольцо с рубином, их большой и маленький портреты, находящиеся ещё в старом замке и дочка. В детском личике которой, он будет видеть образ жены, ведь они похожи... Вот, ради кого ему стоит продолжать жить. Мэйвис станет для него смыслом жизни, ведь Марта перед гибелью попросила его дать обещание, словно предчувствовала беду, его "дзыннь" дала жизнь их дочери. И на сей раз Князь Тьмы исполнит своё обещание. Его девочке ничего никогда не будет угрожать. Он сделает так, что люди никогда не найдут их новое пристанище. Граф крепче обнял плачущую Мэйвис и пошёл прочь. Если раньше человеческий род был для него лишь пищей, то теперь они его единственные заклятые враги. Чудовища.


End file.
